Newf Kids on the Rock
The host's favourite location is visited as the eleven contestants compete in their next challenge. One team is down to its last member, who desperately wants to be eliminated, leading one contestant to try hard to align themselves with them, but is beaten to it by someone else. In the end, two teams share the reward and no one is sent home due to the host's good mood. Plot The episode begins in the first class section with Kinzie Kensington and Twilight Sparkle sitting together. Tanya suddenly begins to climb in through an air vent above them, explaining that she is sneaking into the economy class to spy on Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute and what's left of Team Bettah-Tan-U. She elaborates that Team Awesome needs to make an alliance with Bo before the opposition does. However, because her team believes she has feelings for Montana, they think she is really going down there to spy on him, much to her vehement protest. The scene changes to the economy class section where Jackson is seen sitting across from Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute. The Tourettes Guy is seen sleeping, while Fat Boner is nervous about having to make an alliance with him, explaining how he was "the alliance-e, not the alliance-er." Constantinos Brakus gives Boner some advice on how to ask him, saying that it is like asking someone out. However, this backfires due to Boner taking the advice too literally and attempts to set Bo up with Brakus. Tony chides them, explaining that they cannot just barge into an alliance. Unfortunately, an angry Ted Thompson chooses this moment to yell at Jackson for being the cause of Kia's elimination. Bo gets equally angry, replying that it isn't his fault. He apologises and says that he's going to deliberately lose the next challenge in order to leave the game and stop his curse. At the mention of this, Tanya falls out from a compartment above Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute. Both Montana and Brakus are amused by this and Montana inquires whether she was spying on them. Tanya vehemently denies this, before going back to first class. She also issues a ticket to Boner for having dirty socks. The plane then lands in the middle of the ocean and the contestants are shoved out of the VVE Bunny Rocket. Bo immediately begins to panic due to his fear of water and nearly drowns. Tanya uses a cushion she took from the Bunny Rocket's first class to save him and then proposes an alliance to him. Montana finds a flaw in her plan, commenting on how she should have asked Bo for the alliance before giving him the cushion. In the confessional, Tanya appears to be irritated by Montana but then praises him. She tries to rip the confessional tape out. Sebbane then shows up on a Sports Fishing Boat, wearing a raincoat over his bunny outfit and talks in a Newfoundland accent, explaining that Newfoundland is one of his favourite locations ever and that the first challenge of the day was to reach a set of boats and row them all the way to the shore, and for added excitement, Bo's boat is equipped with a motor. When the challenge begins, Twilight Sparkle suggests that her team swim in a V-formation, like geese, since they will go faster. Tanya agrees with her, shocking Kensington. However, Twiley and Tanya get into a conflict over who gets to be the "point" of the V-formation. While Sparkle and Tanya constantly argue, Montana makes it to his boat, quickly complimenting his team's swimming skills and then assisting Brakus, the second to arrive, onto the boat. The rest of Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute make it to the boat and then drag a struggling Boner to them using a fishing net, which is met with anger by Tourettes Guy. When the race begins, Tanya switches over to Bo's boat in order to help him stay in the game, the musical chime goes off and the contestants begin singing, Break the Walls Down by Chris Jericho, Bo realises that if he does not sing, he will be automatically eliminated. Jackson refuses to sing but is tricked into doing so by Tanya. Due to a series of unexpected events, Jackson and Tanya arrive at the island first followed shortly by Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute. Team Awesome, however, is nowhere in sight, leaving Tanya to face the team punishment of cleaning the seafood Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute brought in and shucking several giant clams for White Rabbit. Meanwhile, Twilight and Kinzie climb up a rocky mountain, trying to reach what appears to be Omar Romero at the top. Earnest Johnson and Angie Ng are left waiting at the boat, Ng attempts to flirt with him, only for Johnson to back away and then fall off the boat. With Team Awesome still missing, the next challenge involves Montana's team competing against Jackson or what remains of Team Bettah-Tan-U. The challenge is a relay, for the first part, Tourettes Guy and Boner have chug jugs of apple vinegar, then tag Montana and Brakus, who have to decipher a sentence given by Trampy the Hobo, one of the Rabbit's stars, who speaks in a very drunken accent and for the final round Thompson has to kiss a cod "like he means it." Due to Bo being the sole survivor of Team Bettah-Tan-U he is required to do all the challenges himself. Boner easily chugs the vinegar, even asking for chips to go with it, Bo still refuses to do the challenge, but is once again tricked into completing it by Tanya, he unintentionally deciphers Hobo's sentence as well, putting him in the finals. Montana then manages to understand Trampy's next sentence, putting both teams in the finals. Back at the mountain, Kensington and Sparkle finally reach the summit, only to discover that they had mistaken an odd-shaped rock for Omar. Disappointed and confused, both girls return to the boat, where Angie explains that missing someone can cause hallucinations. She tells a story of how she saw Earnest outside her room, but it was only a plant. Twilight confesses that she really does miss Omar badly, but doesn't understand why Kinzie would see him, which Kinzie nervously agrees. For the final challenge, both Ted and Bo must kiss a fish. Jackson refuses, not wanting to risk hurting another animal, only for Tanya to point out that this fish has an alien symbol on it, and that kissing the fish could cancel out his curse. Bo doesn't believe her, but when Montana agrees, he accepts the idea and kisses the fish. In order to get Teddy to kiss the fish, Montana advises him to pretend its Kia. This works and both contestants begin to makeout with their fish, ending the challenge in a tie. Team Awesome finally arrives and Kinzie takes the blame for their loss, prompting Tanya to yell at her and proclaiming that she is going to vote Kensington off. The Rabbit then announces that in celebration of them being in his favourite land, the episode will be a reward challenge instead of an elimination. Team Bettah-Tan-U and Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute are both entitled to a delicious fish and clam chowder dinner. Both teams are enjoying their meals when Montana finds one of Boner's socks in his soup, courtesy of an annoyed Tanya. Afterwards, he walks alone to the shore and shows the audience a bucket of fish, each with an identical symbol drawn upon them. He explains that this was all part of his plan, releases the fish into the water, and then walks back to the house in silence. Bugs then comes from nowhere, calling Montana "a reality producer's dream, and everyone else's nightmare" before signing off the show. In an exclusive clip depicting events after the episode ends, Boner is seen back in the boathouse, digging through a large crate full of water. He finds several various items inside. First is a pair of underwear, which he suddenly eats. Then, he finds a chicken mask, which he places on his head. Next is a music player, which when turned on, plays Break the Walls Down. Then he pulls out Pinkie Pie, who is still in hiding. The two repeatedly scream in shock at each other back and forth for a while, before Boner slams Pie back into the crate and closes it, tightly. Trivia *The boat that White Rabbit arrives in is exactly the same as the Sports Fishing Boat owned by Tony Montana. *This is the first tie in a challenge that has occurred in the series. In this case, the tie was between Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute and Team Bettah-Tan-U. This is also the first and only time in the series that two teams win instead of one. *This is the first episode that has Pinkie Pie cameos since "Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better". *This is the second episode Constantinos Brakus has ever used the confessional in anytime. *This is the third and final episode that Team Bettah-Tan-U doesn't come in last place. The others are "Broadway, Baby!" and "The Alien Race". *This is one of the two episodes where Buggsy announces that this was a reward challenge before the losing team goes to the elimination ceremony. The other is "Broadway, Baby!". **This is also the last non-elimination episode that does not include a faked elimination. *When Trampy the Hobo was first introduced, music from Manhunt 2 can be heard. *The close-up shot of Kinzie and Sparkle trying to get the tape out of the camera was first seen in Total Drama Reunion Special when the two hosts show the blog war between the two. *When Tone Montana is brushing his teeth in the confessional after eating chowder with Boner's socks in it, he is seen wearing a tiger shirt, but he never wears it throughout the series at all. *Bo is excited to be rewarded with clam and fish chowder, despite claiming to be vegan in the last episode. However, it is possible that he was only excited that he won the challenge, somehow. *The previous episode was "Can't Help Falling in Louvre" and the next one was "Jamaican Me Sweet". Category:Total Drama episodes Category:Watercooler Category:Ideas Category:Puns, quips, jokes